


Frozen

by carolss



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 06:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: O dvd tinha sido um presente de Jane para o  aniversário das gêmeas, embora o presente foi mais para seus pais, porque era ridiculo nesse ponto Petra e Rafael nunca terem assistido Frozen





	Frozen

O dvd tinha sido um presente de Jane para o aniversário das gêmeas, embora o presente foi mais para seus pais, porque era ridiculo nesse ponto Petra e Rafael nunca terem assistido Frozen, especialmente porque nesse ponto havia se tornado uma questão de birra para os dois devido aos olhares curiosos que eles recebiam toda vez que diziam os nomes de suas filhas.

Então no dia seguinte eles resolveram terminar o negócio todo de uma vez e assistirem o filme com as meninas, mas muito decididos a não gostar de nada que eles vissem na tela.

Isso não aconteceu, mas ainda assim quando o filme terminou Petra disse :

"Melhor do que eu esperava, mas eu ainda assim acho ridiculo que por causa desse filme algumas pessoas não achem socialmente aceitável chamar suas filhas filhas Elsa e Anna"

"Concordo, mas seria bom se as meninas crecessem se amando tanto quanto as personagens do desenho" Rafael disse acariciando a cabeça de Elsa que assim como sua irmã tinham adormecido no meio do filme.

"Sim, eu acho que sim"

"Eu ainda tenho algumas horas livres, quer assistir de novo ?"

"Quero, mas promete que você não vai contar pra Jane, ela vai ficar muito convencida se ela ouvir sobre isso"

"Eu prometo que eu não vou" Rafael disse e apertou play.


End file.
